This invention relates to a circuit breaker, and more particularly, to a stored energy mechanism for opening and closing the primary contacts of a circuit breaker.
Stored energy mechanisms for use in circuit breakers having single or multiple poles are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,209 relates to a circuit breaker having a movable contact-drive mechanism connection. One problem encountered in producing a stored energy mechanism is providing a mechanism which can be charged or energized when the primary contacts are either open or closed. Another problem is providing the mechanism with a linkage assembly which uses the stored energy of the mechanism efficiently to close the primary contacts, while also providing a linkage assembly which permits the contacts to be opened rapidly.